Would You Marry Me?
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: Mainstream but deep. Hanchul. GS. Oneshoot. Don't like don't read


Would you marry me?

.

.

.

_Satu pelajaran dari ku.. jangan pernah menyela sebuah moment. Dan berikan ia kesempatan dewasa._

.

.

.

**Ciittt Bruuukk !**

Suara decitan akibat gesekan dri sebuah ban mobil dan aspal jalan raya. Orang-orang seketika teralihkan ke satu titik di mana seseorang terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan darah segar mengalir hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Cengkramannya pada boneka beruang itu merenggang.

"Hannie!" teriak seorang wanita yang ada di dekatnya. Airmatanya tak dapat di bendung lagi. "cepat telpon rumah sakit!" perintah seseorang yang ada di sana. Wanita itu memeluk sang kekasih-korban tabrakkan- yang terbujur kaku bersimbah darah.

"hankyungie bertahanlah.." ucapnya terisak mengenggam tangan sang kekasih. "chullie.." gumam namja itu setengah sadar. "ne ini aku ku mohon bertahanlah!". Wanita cantik bernama heechul itu terus memeluk erat laki-laki yang di ketahui bernama hankyung.

Tak lama sirine ambulance terdengar jelas menjemput korban lakalantas yang kritis itu. heechul mengiring tim medis masuk ke dalam ambulance. Jari-jarinya masih setia menggenggam tangan hankyung yang semakin lemas. "chullie.. peluklah boneka itu."

.

.

.

_Yesterday _

sinar matahari hampir tak menampakan lagi cahayanya. Namun heechul masih setia berdiri di halte tempat di mana dia selalu menunggu hankyung sepulang kerja.

Sesekali yeoja bertubuh semampai itu melirik jam tangannya dan merapikan rambut panjangnya. Halte tempat ia berdiri sekarang tepat berada di depan kantor di mana ia dan hankyung berkerja. Ya, ia memang satu kantor dengan hankyung tapi jabatan mereka lah yang memisahkan mereka hingga harus bertemu di tempat-tempat tertentu.

Hankyung adalah seorang manager terpandang dan terkenal keteladannya di perusahaan itu. sedangkan heechul tidak lain tidak bukan hanyalah seorang pegawai biasa di bagian marketing.

Raut wajah heechul mulai menampakkan kebosanan. "jika dalam waktu 5 detik dia tidak datang aku akan pergi." Gumamnya sendirian.

"1… 2.. 3.. 4.. lim-."

"mau kemana?" kedua lengan kekar hankyung melingkar di pinggang ramping heechul. "hannie!" kesal heechul menghentakkan heelsnya merajuk. Hankyung hanya terkekeh pelan dan mencium pipi heechul sebelum melepaskan pelukkannya. Posisinya sekarang tepat berhadapan dengan heechul yang lebih pendek darinya. Heechul membuang pandangannya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Seperti anak gadis yang merajuk dengan ayahnya ketika ia di larang keluar rumah. Hankyung hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku wanita yang usianya kepala 3 itu. "kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?!" bentak heechul sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Walaupun itu sebuah bentakkan bagi hankyung itu adalah hal yang manis dari yang termanis yang di lakukan heechul. Hankyung menyukainya. Bukannya berhenti tertawa hankyung malah semakin tertawa geli.

Heechul pun beranjak pergi setelah menghentakkan lagi kakinya pada tanah yang di lapisi semen itu. "eitss." Hankyung menahan tangan heechul. "mian kkkk kau sangat lucu jika marah." Goda hankyung menggandeng tangan heechul.

Kesal di campur malu-malu. Itulah yang di rasakan heechul. Makin membuatnya salah tingkah. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan wajah menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. "kajja, bisnya sudah tiba." Hankyung menarik pelan tangan heechul yang digenggamnya erat untuk ikut naik ke bis yang selalu di tumpanginya bersama heechul sepulang kerja.

Hankyung kan manager kok naik bis? Sebenarnya hankyung membawa kendaraannya tetapi ia menitipkannya di rumah seorang tetangga heechul agar ia bisa pergi bersama heechul naik bis dan kereta bawah tanah. Agar bisa dapat merasakan rasanya jadi pegawai biasa dan… kesempatan untuk tidak merapatkan tubuhnya pada heechul.

Pikirnya jika ia naik mobil jaraknya dengan heechul akan semakin jauh dan mungkin ia bisa kehilangan konsentrasi berkendara karena padangannya selalu teralihkan oleh pesona heechul yang tak pernah pudar. Berbeda dengan naik bis. Ia bisa duduk bergandengan dengan heechul dan kereta bawah tanah ia bisa menjadi bodyguard heechul saat berdesak-desakkan. Manis sekali bukan.

Seperti saat ini ia sengaja mengajak heechul duduk di bangku paling belakang dan pojokkan. Agar bisa menghabiska waktunya dengan heechul setelah seharian ia hanya bisa melihat heechul di balik jendela ruangannya.

Jari-jarinya tidak lepas dari tangan heechul. Ia terus menggenggamnya. "hannie.. bogoshippo." Ucap heechul dengan ekspresi khasnya. "bukankah kita bertemu setiap hari?" Tanya hankyung. "aniya tetap saja kita 8 jam terpisahkan oleh dinding kaca ruanganmu yang luas itu." protest heechul. Hankyung terkekeh lagi. "kalau gitu pecahkan saja kacanya." Sahut hankyung santai. "ah? Mau aku di pecat?"

"biar saja kau di pecat."

"waeyo? Kalau aku di pecat siapa yang akan membayar sewa kos ku hah?"

"tidak perlu membayar uang sewa kos mu."

"kalau aku di usir?"

"kau bisa tinggal di kediaman keluarga tan."

"sebagai apa? Pembantu?"

"istriku.." heechul seketika terdiam. Mulutnya terkunci. Semburat merah muncul lagi ke permukaan kulit pipi mulusnya. Di tambah tatapan lembut hankyung sambil tersenyum semakin membuatnya salah tingkah. Hankyung terkekeh lalu mengacak-acak rambut heechul.

Bis pun berhenti. Mereka sampai pada titik pemberhentian. Tapi perjalan mereka tidak sampai di situ mereka harus menempuh jalan dengan berjalan kaki lagi untuk sampai ke kos heechul.

Langit yang terang tadi sudah berubah gelap seiring berjalannya waktu. Lampu-lampu jalan pun mengantarkan dua insan ini berjalan. Mereka melwati sebuah pertokoan yang cukup luas. Banyak orang yang membuka kios di sekitar situ.

Langkah heechul berhenti otomatis hankyung ikut berhenti karena sejak tadi tangan mereka tidak terpisah seakan hankyung menaruh lem pada telapak tangannya. Heechul menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah toko perhiasan. Di balik dinding kaca itu terpampang sepasang cincin pernikahan yang sangat cantik.

Heechul mengamati cincin itu dengan seksama. "hannie.." panggilnya. "eum chullie?" sahut hankyung. "lamar aku dengan itu." heechul menunjuk cincin yang tadi di amatinya. Hankyung tersenyum menandakan ia setuju atas permintaan heechul. "baiklah." Sahut hankyung. "jinjja?" heechul kegirangan. Hankyung menganggukkan kepalanya. "yesh!" ucapnya penuh semangat.

"hahahaha baiklah lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, kau bau tau." Goda hankyung. Seketika heechul memanyunkan bibirnya. "kajja." Hankyung menarik lagi tangan heechul dan berjalan menyusuri gelapnya malam yang di hiasi terang perkotaan.

.

.

.

"annyeong! Jaljayo , mimpi indah arra?" hankyung melambaikan tangannya setelah ia mengecup kening heechul. Heechul tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk setuju. "ne hannie, annyeong!." Pamit heechul sebelum ia naik ke kamar kosnya.

Hankyung menunggu heechul sampai heechul benar-benar sudah aman untuk di tinggalkan. Saat heechul benar-benar aman untuk di tinggalkan. Hankyung pun bergegas mengambil mobilnya dan melajukan mobil mewah itu ke jalanan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ia teringat permintaan heechul. Hankyung memutar haluannya menuju toko perhiasan yang tadi. Ia turun dari lamborghininya dan berjalan memasuki toko.

"selamat datang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap penjaga toko. "bungkuskan aku cincin yang ada di depan sana."

.

.

.

Heechul mematikan guyuran showernya dan melilitkan handuk untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya sebagian setelah mengeringkannya. Heechul mengecek handphonenya ada pesan masuk.

**From: Hankyungie :3**

**Sudah selesai mandi? Setelah itu makan lalu tidur arrachi?**

Heechul tersenyum membaca sms dari kekasih yang sangat di cintainya itu.

**To : hankyungie :3 **

**Arrachi abeoji :p **

**From: hankyungie :3**

**Abeoji?-_-**

**To : hankyungie :3**

**Kalau cerewet kau mirip appaku :p**

**From: hankyungie :3**

**Kalau kau cerewet , kau mirip nenekku yang di china.**

**To : hankyungie :3**

**YAK NEO BOSAN HIDUP?!**

**From: hankyungie :3 **

**Hahahaha.. baiklah, aku punya kejutan untuk mu besok tunggu aku di tempat biasa oke?. **

**To : hankyungie :3**

**Kejutan? Kejutan apa? Besok bukan hari ulang tahunku. **

**From: hankyungie :3 **

**Bukan kejutan kalau ku beritahu haha :p **

**To : hankyungie :3 **

**YAK! Babo! Katakan apa kejutannya!**

Heechul menaruh hpnya ke atas bantal dan kembali menunggu jawaban pesan dari hankyung. Semenit dua menit tidak ada balasan dari hankyung. Ia terus menunggu hingga lima menit dan akhirnya heechul bosan dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Di seberang sana seseorang tengah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk sang kekasih. Atau yang mungkin, calon istrinya? Masa depannya? Bisa di kata seperti itu. dengan memikirkannya saja orang itu sudah sangat senang apalagi jika kekasihnya yang cantik itu benar-benar menjadi istrinya. Lengkaplah kebahagian dunianya.

Namja itu tersenyum memandangi sebuah boneka beruang yang memegang sebuah bantalan berbentuk love. Sesekali ia memencet perut beruang itu. beruang itu pun mengeluarkan bunyi. "would you marry me?"

.

.

.

_The day _

Heechul berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Hanya saja ia datang lebih awal dri biasanya. Jika biasanya ia menunggu hankyung jam 4 sore maka kali ini ia menunggu hankyung jam 3 siang. Satu jam lebih awal dari biasanya.

Kali ini ia menunggu dengan sabar kejutana apa yang akan di berikan oleh hankyung. Ia sudah membayangkan cincin yang kemarin di tunjuknya akan menjadi kejutannya kali ini. ia sudah sangat yakin bahwa hankyung akan memberikan itu padanya. Karena ia tau hankyung seperti apa orangnya.

Heechul senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan cincin manis itu terkait di jari manisnya. Sambil meraba-raba jari manisnya ia tersenyum sendiri. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 4 waktunya para pegawai kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Halte tempat ia menunggu pun mulai ramai dan jalan trotoar yang di gunakan pejalan kaki pun mulai padat seperti biasanya.

Heechul masih setia menunggu demi cincin berlian itu. dan tentu saja menunggu hankyung. Seharian ini ia tak melihat hankyung di balik dinding kaca itu. karena hari ini hankyung di sibukkan oleh berbagai macam kerja lapangan dan meeting.

Heechul mulai bosan satu setengah jam menunggu tapi hankyung tidak muncul juga. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan handphonenya untuk sekedar curhat di sns/twitternya.

Tiba-tiba cahaya matahari di hadapannya memudar. "apa hari sudah-." Heechul terdiam saat mendongakkan kepalanya ternyata hankyung sudah ada di hadapannya.

Sambil tersenyum manis hankyung menaruh kedua tangannya di punggung. "tutup matamu." Perintah hankyung. Heechul pun menurutinya lalu memejamkan mata. Hankyung pun membuka tangan heechul dan menaruh sebuah boneka beruang berukuran sedang di tangan heechul.

Heechul pun membuka mata. Terlihat terkejutan, kebingungan, dan raut sedikit kecewa terhadap kejutan hankyung yang tak membuatnya terkejut. "mwo?" tanyanya datar. "peluklah dia." Ucap hankyung yang senyumnya masih belum pudar. "apa maksudmu?" Tanya heechul lagi. "peluk saja." Suruh hankyung.

Dengan raut wajah penuh amarah heechul pun menyerahkan kembali boneka beruang itu. "aku tau aku memiliki sifat seperti anak kecil tapi bukan berarti aku suka dengan hadiah yang seperti anak kecil!." Kesal heechul. Seketika senyum manis penuh cinta di wajah hankyung itu memudar. Heechul pun berbalik badan meninggalkan hankyung.

"chullie tunggu dulu kau tidak-."

"tidak apa hah?!"

Heechul kembali berjalan menyebrang jalan saat jalan sepi tanpa melihat kea rah hankyung. "chullie !" panggil hankyung. Heechul terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan hankyung. "tunggu dulu! Kim heechul" hankyung mencengkram tangan heechul.

Heechul menepis tangan hankyung hingga boneka beruang yang ada di tangan hankyung terlempar ke tengah jalan. Hankyung terdiam di perlakukan heechul seperti itu. heechul pun melanjutkan langkahnya menyebrang jalan.

Kali ini hankyung tidak mengejar heechul. Ia lebih memilih memungut boneka beruang yang tergeletak di tengah jalan itu sebelum boneka lucu itu bernasib naas tertabrak oleh orang. Ia pun memungut boneka itu. namun dari arah berlawanan sebuah mobil ugal ugalan melaju kencang. Dalam waktu sesempit ini hankyung…

**Ciittt Bruuukk !**

Suara decitan akibat gesekan dri sebuah ban mobil dan aspal jalan raya. Orang-orang seketika teralihkan ke satu titik di mana seseorang terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan darah segar mengalir hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Cengkramannya pada boneka beruang itu merenggang.

"Hannie!" teriak heechul yang ada di dekatnya. Airmatanya tak dapat di bendung lagi. "cepat telpon rumah sakit!" perintah seseorang yang ada di sana. Heechul lansung memeluk sang kekasih-korban tabrakkan- yang terbujur kaku bersimbah darah.

"hankyungie bertahanlah.." ucapnya terisak mengenggam tangan sang kekasih. "chullie.." gumam namja itu setengah sadar. "ne ini aku ku mohon bertahanlah!". heechul terus memeluk erat laki-laki yang di ketahui bernama hankyung.

Tak lama sirine ambulance terdengar jelas menjemput korban lakalantas yang kritis itu. heechul mengiring tim medis masuk ke dalam ambulance. Jari-jarinya masih setia menggenggam tangan hankyung yang semakin lemas. "chullie.. peluklah boneka itu." heechul pun mengangguk dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di sela-sela mata indahnya.

"uljjima.." kata terakhir hankyung sebelum ia pingsan dan genggaman di tangan heechul merenggang. Heechul tak dapat menahan air mata yang terus saja menerobos keluar.

Tim medis pun bergerak cepat setelah sampai di rumah sakit. Segala sesuatu mereka lakukan yang terbaik. Seperti permintaan heechul.

1 jam..

2 jam..

Heechul menunggu di depan ruang operasi sendirian. Tak lama seorang dokter yang menangani hankyung keluar dari ruang operasi. "bagaimana keadaan kekasihku dok?" tatapan mata dokter terlihat sendu dan terasa berat mengatakan kebenaran.

"maaf tapi tuan tan hankyung di nyatakan tewas 15 menit yang lalu karena pendarahan."

Seketika pandangan heechul menjadi gelap. Heechul tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Sepanjang koridor itu penuh dengan karangan bunga yang menyatakan bela sungkawa atas kepergian hankyung. Satu persatu keluarga, kerabat, dan saudara hankyung memberikan penghormatan terakhir di depan peti mati hankyung.

Sedangkan heechul setia duduk di samping peti itu. heechul yang di balut hanbok hitam duduk tertunduk dengan mata sembab dan hidung memerah. Ia memikirkan kehidupannya setelah ini yang akan di jalaninnya tanpa hankyung.

Satu persatu pegawai kantor yang tau hubungan special mereka memberikan ucapan atas duka yang di alami heechul. Terutama siwon, sahabat sekaligus rekan kerja heechul. Siwon mencengkram bahu heechul menguatkannya. Ia mengangkat dagu heechul sambil tersenyum.

"jangan meanangis noona, aku yakin han hyung pasti akan sangat sedih jika kekasih cantiknya menangisi kepergiannya." Ucap siwon. Heechul hanya diam tanpa menatap siwon. Tatapannya benar-benar kosong. "percayalah tuhan pasti akan menjaga han hyung dengan baik."

"di saat seperti ini kau masih berbicara tentang tuhan?" siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan heechul. "percayalah."

.

.

.

Seminggu kepergian hankyung benar-benar membuat heechul benar-benar bukanlah seorang heechul. Heechul yang kini bukanlah yang dulu. Dulu hari-harinya penuh dengan keceriaan dan semangat yang membuncah.

Semenjak hankyung tak lagi ada di sisinya semua tidaklah sama. Tidak ada heechul yang manja karena tidak ada hankyung yang tenang. Tidak ada heechul yang bandel karena tidak ada hankyung yang cerewet. Tidak ada heechul yang pemarah karena tidak ada hankyung yang sabar. Tidak ada lagi cinta yang di dapatnya dari hankyung. Pedih rasanya.

'peluklah boneka itu.' seketika heechul teringat akan pesan terakhir hankyung. Segera ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan membuka kotak yang berisi barang-barang pemberian hankyung. Heechul memandang sejenak boneka itu lalu memeluknya erat.

"would you marry me?"

Mulut boneka itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan sepasang cincin yang dulu pernah di mintannya pada hankyung.

Deg.

Bulu kuduk heechul berdiri dan jantungnya terasa berhenti. Ia terisak lalu mengerang menangis. Menangis penyesalan. Jika saja dulu ia menuruti perkataan hankyung untuk memeluk boneka itu. semua tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Jika saja.. pasti ia sudah berdiri bersanding di altar bersama hankyung.

Jika saja..

Heechul terus menangis histeris memeluk boenka itu sekuat-kuatnya menyesali sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakkan waktu itu.

Tapi apa daya semuanya sudah terjadi tidak ada yang bisa kembali setelah kematian. Seandainya waktu bisa kembali semuanya tidak akan terjadi seperti ini.

.

.

.

End

Jjaa~~~ eotteoke? Bagus kah ffnya?

Ya.. ini oneshoot yang agak panjang. Cerita ini di kembangkan dari kisah seorang yang pernah lady baca. Mungkin di antara kalian udah pernah baca qoutenya atau ceritanya. Hanya saja ini versi hanchul. Sedihkah? Utata cup cup… mian gak maksud bikin hankyung oppa mati di sini tapi tujuan dari ff ini hanya ingin menyampaikan makna dan pesan dari ceritanya.

Sesabar apapun pasangan kita janganlah terlalu egois dan memikirkan diri sendiri. Terus dengerin dulu apa sebenarnya yang mau dia omongin jangan langsung di sela aja tuh cewek-cewek biasanya sering gak mau denger. /?

Oke itu aja yang mau di sampein.

Yang mau kontakkan sama author bisa follow author di twitter tinggal pm aja unamenya oke.

Untuk ff never ending stories mian belum bisa lanjutin soalnya belum ada ide. Lagi mampet untuk ff yang itu. gak cuman yang itu sih tapi banyak kayaknya yang molor hehehe mian ya sekali lagi ._.v

Thank you arigatou gomawo

RnR please ^^

_Lady ChulHee_


End file.
